


Blue Smoke Blues

by fearlessdiva



Series: Mutant Blues [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 14:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18758287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearlessdiva/pseuds/fearlessdiva
Summary: Logan wants to watch. Logan's pov. Written June 2003.





	Blue Smoke Blues

**Author's Note:**

> With special thanks to Zahra and Fay Jay

Logan sat next to Kurt at the teacher's table, his attention split between shoveling food in his mouth and watching Kurt out of the corner of his eye. Kurt ate much more slowly than Logan, putting each bite of pasta in his mouth and then chewing very deliberately like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever had. A little smile flirted around the corners of his mouth as he ate. Logan had never seen anyone enjoy the act of eating as much as Kurt did, and it gave Logan bad thoughts. He thought Kurt probably took the same, over-the-top enjoyment from all the sensual pleasures of life. He would slide into a nice hot bath with that same, almost-naughty smile. If someone ran their fingers over that intensely blue skin, he would close his eyes and savor it with the same fierce joy, like he was tasting each fingertip as it traced the swirling scars. And as for kisses, and the brush of hands in sensitive places, well, those thoughts weren't leading anywhere but to a cold shower.

The problem was, there was an awful lot of life that Logan had seen and done. Not much was left to surprise him; he was a "been there, done that" kind of guy. But he'd never seen anything like Kurt. He was a total mystery. His ability to dissolve into blue nothingness and remake himself somewhere else baffled Logan, whose main asset was his body's stubborn refusal to change no matter what was done to it. Logan was nothing if not solid, while Kurt was thin air waiting to happen. His appearance was sensible enough for a night creature, but given how the rest of him looked, why was his tongue as pink and human as anyone else's? And the way he thought - Christ, he never said anything Logan expected him to. He teleported and tumbled through conversations, leaving Logan amused, confused and always a step behind.

Logan had already finished his chicken and pasta, bitched mentally about how the cook never served any freaking red meat, and moved on to considering going back for a second helping of everything, his metabolism being what it was. Kurt was still working on his pasta, bite by bite. He hadn't taken any chicken; despite the carnivorous appearance of his teeth, he didn't seem to eat much in the way of meat. But there was a piece of cake sitting there, with white fluffy icing. Logan wondered if he had a sweet tooth, if the cake would earn special enjoyment. He hoped so. He wanted to watch.

He leaned over and muttered hopefully into Kurt's pointed ear, "Are you going to eat that?"

Kurt smiled but misinterpreted the reason for the question and slid the cake toward Logan. "You can have it, if you want. I didn't realize when I picked it up, but it has erdbeeren. Strawberries, yes? Although they aren't yellow, I don't know why they are called this." He gave the plate another little nudge with a stubby blue finger. "I am allergic."

There was no way that Logan was going to explain now why he was asking. So he just said, "Thanks, bub," took the cake and began to eat it. It was good, not too sweet.

Scott took a seat down at the end of the table, not sparing them a smile, but giving Logan a polite nod and Kurt a raised hand for a greeting. Logan and Scott were allowing each other a lot of space lately, though they weren't any friendlier than they ever had been. It was like the hostility towards each other was too much to deal with on top of everything else, and so they were both making an effort to be civil. Which mainly involved staying the hell away from each other.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Kurt said, too quietly for Scott to hear.

"I guess. Doesn't hurt to ask."

"It is none of my business, and I am a nosy old woman for wondering, but is there something between you and Scott?"

"It would probably be faster to ask what isn't between me and Scott."

"You are lovers, then? Or were?"

Logan inhaled the bite of strawberry cake he'd just taken and coughed. "God, no. Rivals. On the same side but never friends. It's fucking complicated. Scooter drives me crazy like nobody else."

"I hope I didn't offend you." Kurt poked at the last bite of pasta with his fork and looked embarrassed.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm, uh, equal opportunity. But Scooter's the last person I'd pick if I were going poaching in the staff lounge. Besides, he's got a stick up his ass the size of Vermont - probably straight as they come."

Kurt continued to blush dark blue, and ate the last bite of his lunch.

"What about you?" Logan asked, and immediately wanted to claw himself in the head.

But Kurt just laughed. "Scooter and I are only good friends."

The conversational equivalent of blue smoke, and now he wanted to claw Kurt in the head. Who would probably just dance away in a cloud of smoke, laughing.

Maybe he noticed Logan's glower, because he grew serious, though his eyes were still sparkling. "I am also, as you said, equal opportunity."

"But how does that fit with your religion?"

"Pfft." He waved a hand and took a drink of soda. "Logan, the Church is a wonderful, very necessary thing, but it is not perfect. Even the Pope admits there have been mistakes, things that were not as Our Lord would want them. Love is the important thing, I believe, the only true thing. Love doesn't care about the color of the skin or the shape of the body. Someday the Church will see this, also. But the fact that today it does not does not change my relationship with God, or my relationship with other people."

Huh. Well, that was interesting news. Very interesting. Logan finished the cake and smiled. "You've got depths to you, elfboy, I'll give you that. And I'm still starving - be right back."

When he came back with his tray full yet again, Kurt seemed deep in thought. Logan set a piece of cake in front of him. "This one's got peaches." He hoped he wasn't grinning in the disturbing way, but Kurt didn't seem put off.

"Danke schön," he said, and looked pleased. He took a bite, and his eyes closed ecstatically as he slipped the fork from between his lips. His eyes stayed closed as he chewed, and a little hum of pleasure escaped as he soaked every last bit of enjoyment from that bite of cake. It wasn't until he swallowed that his eyes opened and he caught Logan staring. But he didn't blush and look away like Logan expected. His pink tongue darted over to the corner of his mouth to lick away a little smear of ice-white frosting and he trapped Logan's gaze with laughing golden eyes until Logan felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin from the tension. Then Kurt smiled and looked down to get another bite of cake. From then on it was clear that he was making a performance of eating the cake as much as he was enjoying it for its own sake. There was a hint of smugness in his smile that made Logan want to sweep the dishes off the table and teach the little blue tease what could be done with that pretty mouth. But he restrained himself, and Kurt finished the cake with a final sigh of obscene happiness. "Delicious." He laid the fork on the cake plate and ran a weird blue finger over the back of the Logan's hand, his fingertip dancing in an arc over Logan's skin that left him trying not to shiver.

"Thank you for the cake, mein freund. I must go to class now before I am late. But we will see each other later, yes?" Predatory teeth flashed in the customary friendly grin, but now Logan could see that the predator in Kurt's body wasn't just some cosmic mix-up. He wasn't as innocent as he seemed. Or maybe he was, but that wasn't all he was.

And then he was gone, leaving only the plumes of blue smoke, the hint of sulfur, and Logan's suddenly too-tight pants to testify that he was ever there.

Scott smirked at him from the end of the table, and Logan flipped him the bird before turning his attention back to his still-full tray.


End file.
